Agni Kai mind II Zuko the lone fighter
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Zuko's thoughts during the Agni Kai with Azula.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new Avatar-Last Airbender story. I'm following the request of of a reviewer, who calls himself Guest and I'm doing the Agni Kai in Zuko's POV. Let's get started shall we?

Zuko's POV:

Katara and I land in front of the palace of the Fire Nation, with this flying Bison, they call Appa. Today my crazy sister Azula is supposed to be crowned to be the Firelord. Katara and I are here to stop her. If she is crowned, we will have another threat to put up with, even if Aang defeats my father.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Firelord today.", I say.

"I AM!", I add, as I slide off the bison's back.

Azula brings out her wicked chuckling, which probably not only makes me want to attack her.

"You're hilarious!", she says.

"And you're going DOWN!", I hear Katara's voice.

She is beside me instantly. We are both ready to face Azula. The man beside her is about to crown her, but Azula refuses. She's planning something. I know it.

"Wait...you want to be Firelord? Fine! Let's settle this! Just you and me brother! The showdown, that was always meant to be! AGNI KAI!", she says.

She has challanged me to an Agni Kai duel. Those duels are a way in the Fire Nation to settle conflicts. A fight to the death, but mostly they end, when someone is too weakened or injured to continue fighting, but I know, that I have to accept. It's the only way to put Azula outta the game.

"You're on!", I say.

"What are you doing? She's playing you! She knows, that she can't take us both, so she's trying to seperate us.", I hear Katara say in a worried voice.

I know, what Azula is trying to do, but I have to face her on my own. I do not want to see Katara getting hurt in a fight with her. She has maybe faced her before, but in a thing like an Agni Kai she's surely gonna use all of her skills and this would end up bad for Katara. I have to do this on my own. For both of our sakes. For all of our sakes.

"I know, but I can take her this time.", I say to calm Katara a bit, but I failed miserably.

"But even you admitted to your uncle, that you would need help facing Azula.", she's trying to change my mind.

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping...and this way no one else has to get hurt.", I say.

We all move over to the country yard of the palace. Katara has this worried expression on her face, she usually only has, when she's dealing with Aang. She doesn't look at me directly anymore. As we arrive, I ready myself to begin.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother.", Azula says.

"Not you're not.", I return her comment.

Then the Agni Kai begins. Fire shoots outta our hands. Azula's blue one collides with my red one. We bring out every trick and every trap we can do, but those mostly backfire. We have faught together and against one another so many times, that we suspect the moves of the other. It kinda surprises me, that she doesn't bring out her special skill: her lightening.

"No lightening today?! What's the matter?! Afraid I'll redirect it?!", I yell at my sister.

"I'll show you lightening!", she shouts back.

Then she brings out her lightening. When you see it first you never know, where it's directed. First I prepare myself to redirect her lightening, but then I see it shoot past me...and then it hits me: The attack isn't meant for me! The attack is meant for KATARA!

"NOO!", I yell, as I run in front of her.

I'm not going to let Azula kill her. We have grown close to each other, since the day I promised her to help her find her mother's murderer. She has become a friend, even though she has treated me like an outcast, when I first began to travel with the group. I jump and then all I feel is a burning pain in my chest. I find myself lying in the dust of the country yard. For a moment I ask myself, if I am dead, but then I cancel the thought. It hurts to much for it. I'm starring in the sky. My vision is blurry for a while and it hurts to breathe.

"ZUKO!", I hear a voice yell.

It belongs to Katara. I am glad that she is okay. I hear her racing towards me, but then I hear the sound of lightening. Great! Now Azula is attacking Katara!

I hear Azula blasting fire and Katara hurrying away. Somewhere between this, I end up face-down on the floor. It hurts me, as I spin. I groan loudly.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good.", my sister taunts.

Azula keeps blasting fire and Katara tries to escape her with sliding away on ice. I've seen this before. This girl knows her waterbending tricks and she is good, but with a friend at your side you have better odds, no matter how good you are. I have learned my lesson about this after this joyful encounter.

"There you are filthy peasant!", I hear my sister yell.

I hear Katara attacking again. Then I hear something happening, which probably has to do with waterbending...some trick Katara never used, fighting me. The next thing I hear water flow and then I hear shackles tightening. After this I hear footsteps coming closer to me and then I am about to loose consciousness, due to the fact, that the burn on my chest still hurts so horribly. Suddenly I feel hands touching me and turning my on my back gently and afterwards I feel cooling water on the burn on my chest. The pain eases imidiatley and then I see Katara smiling down at me. She has healed me.

"Thank you Katara!", is all I manage to croak out.

"I think I am the one, who should be thanking you.", she replied smiling and I am maybe only imagining this, but I think I can see tears streaming down her face.

_**Ending Word: **_Sorry Guest, that I did not put the reaction to Azula crying in this fiction. It's hard to figure it out. I hope you all still liked it and I hope you leave some reviews behind, before you get challanged to your next Agni Kai...okay why am I saying this once again? Doesn't matter. Now all I have lft to say is bye, bye.


End file.
